reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Crusader
"USA armor division." - Crusader Operator - Replacing the M4 Grizzly tank, the M5A3E2 Leopard battle tank codenamed the "Crusader" was a tank that was commissioned for the US Armed Forces during the First Eurasian Conflict, where it surpassed in numbers any other American tank. At the start of the war, the Crusader was first equipped with a 125mm Smoothbore, but later its main armament was decreased to 105mm Smoothbore Cannon to increase the rate of fire. Also, the Crusader was marked as the first tank made with a crew of only one man, something never achieved before thanks to the interactive drive system similar to a video game control pad, an autoloader and targeting system already used in several Apache and Comanche helicopters in the United States Task Forces today. Development In 2010's, the US Army was replacing its tanks in very fast successive ways. The famous Abrams was replaced by the Predator in 2013, then the M3A7 Predator was succeeded by the M4A2 Grizzly in 2016. After 6 years in USA service, the Grizzly, considered one of the best tanks of the USA, was soon considered obsolete and kept in reserves after the first war, leading the USA's Armed Forces request for a new tank. Among the contractors was Evans Military Tank and Vehicles Inc., which started the development of what to be the future Leopard tank production line, one of its mainstay tanks were the advanced and gas powered Crusader battle tank. Whilst under contract, Evans Military Tank and Vehicles Inc. had a very neat idea which will be written into the history of tanks. Their tank design was developed to have a place for only one person which will control the entire tank by himself; many others believe that this task was very ambitious, but with the previous experiences in production of tanks and with cooperation with other military companies made it possible, and the Leopard was presented along with other tanks of other manufacturers. The USA's Generals were very impressed from the Leopard, which had only one man to operate it, driving the tank with a joystick and mini-screen on his left eye, then the turret can be controled via another control stick and cannon by his helmet and another mini-screen on his right eye. The cannon, an M68 125mm Smoothbore Cannon which was already used on the M1A2 Abrams, was reloaded by via autoloader with rate of fire being around 25 shells in a minute. Its low price, decreased crew needed to operate it and so lower price for the training, along with decent speed and good firepower made the Leopard certain victor for the contract, becoming the M5 "Crusader" Tank and entering service in 2022, whilst the Grizzly was taking part as a stalwart tank with Crusaders backing them up. The development of the Crusader continued as not-seen-before errors appeared or improving its performance. When the Crusader was designated M5A2. When the First Eurasian Conflict began in 2016, development on the Crusader was posponed until 2022, when it was finaly finished testing and ready for production. into the Middle East to fight the GLA terrorist forces; results from the Middle East proved its design to be enough to destroy several Scorpion tanks in a one-to-two combat thanks to its 125mm smoothbore cannon and a specially designed onboard drone controller. As the Second Eurasian Conflict went into active status, Prince Kassad's GLRF learned the tricks how to fight these tanks which were weak against RPG launchers and Marauder landships. It was decided to upgrade the armor of all US tanks in the war, using Composite Armor. This upgrade changed the designation of Crusader to the M5A3, which beside the composite armor plating had searchlight to help the operator driving the tank at night or to blind enemy in close-range combat. Also the tank's main weapon was changed into smaller 105mm Smoothbore Cannon, as it was proved 125mm was too large and mostly high in costs to equip, this variant served to the end of the war and after. Several thousands were given away to countries preparing to retaliate against terrorism, some were even procured by the Allied Nation's peacekeeper regiments known as the Company of Liberty; these versions in Company service were modified, now utilising a 105mm Gauss Cannon. All-thou the Leopard served the liberation of several terrorist ravaged contries, the Allied Nations also has a prototype version of the tank in development with three gauss cannons. America continued using Crusaders even when Abrams returned to hold this job, the M1A3 Abrams rejoined the fight for world peace with a laser projector and fuel-cooled core replacing the Abram's 1200hp gas turbine engine, while M5A3E2 Crusader tanks are now in service of General Robert T. Ironside , a new Crusader tank prototype is currently being planned for future generations by General Alexis Alexander . This new version was designated the crusader into M5A3P Plasma Crusader. Utilising a Plasma Cannon with estimated diameter of the barrel to be 120mm to replace the Smoothbore, there was also development of another Crusader prototype which will uses laser weapons, this concept currently designated the M5A3L Laser Crusader, which already serves in the forces of General Townes for few years while still being in prototype stages. Currently the concept designs of the new tanks are unknown, but these designs will be unavailable by the next few years after testing. During the next few years after the First Eurasia Conflict ended, further on the Crusader/Leopard Tank development continued, and the result is M5A4S Sonic-Spear, this new concept vehicle has redesigned hull, tracks have been exchanged for hoverpads and its main weapon isn't a Smoothbore or a Gauss Cannon, but it is a rumored Sonic-Wave emitter. This new sonic weapon presumed to be capable of destroying large groups of units at once, this experimental battle tank didn't seen any combat service till recently. Operational History To be added... Laser Crusader "Laser Cannon targeting set." - Laser Crusader Operator - To be added... Related Vehicles Despite being a second generation of the Leopard Tank, there have been other several combat vehicles built from the Leopard or the Crusader. M5A3G Leopard Gauss Tank Replacement battle tanks of the M4 Grizzly tank operating in the United States Army, they have been utilized along with new gauss cannons. Until they have been replaced with new and advanced M1A3 Abrams Tanks along with Crusader, Predators and Grizzly tanks in the US Army, the Leopard Tank is currently still operating within the Company of Liberty. There is also a prototype tri-barreled Leopard Tank which is currently in pre-production, some are already used in the war with GLRF. M5A4S Sonic-Spear Sonic Tank The United States secretly developed a new tank which was based on the Leopard Tank's chassis; equipped with a sonic cannon which can create a shockwave capable of piecing through vehicles and blow enemy infantry off their feet. Specially equipped with hovering mechanism and powered with a miniature cold fusion core, the Sonic-Spear is known to be a fast unit. Its currently in prototype stages and still in development to this day. Its sonic emitter is powerful, making a shockwave blast within over 100 feet, there have been several operatives in General Alexis Alexander's forces praising the Sonic-Spear for its firepower and futuristic style, it has been in several USA sectors since its introduction. Gallery USA Crusader Leopard Composite.png|An armored version of the Crusader Leopard, equipped with Composite Armor America Laser Crusader Armoured.png|A laser cannon equipped Crusader Leopard with recently installed Composite Armor Plates USA Crusader Leopard.png|An Older version of the Crusader Leopard Tank's model, with a pentagon shaped barrel with the light in the turret Behind the Scenes * Utilising its original model, the Crusader Leopard Tank has been in an overhaul with various additional features which will be coming soon. Head Lights and Searchlight for example. * There will be additional model updates coming soon. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:USMC Shield Sector Units Category:Laser Energy Sector Units Category:Vehicles Category:Units of American Origin